Soldier's Strife
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward's a soldier in Afghanistan. He comes home a changed man, disabled. Seems the only person who brightens his life is his daughter. His family has tried everything but nothing seems to motivate him. His nightmares are crippling. What will help him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the start of my story Soldier's Strife. I have a feeling this will be a good one. The banner is freaking awesome. **_

**Banner: http://i12 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/a236/DansAngel89/SoldiersStrife (dot) jpg**

****Just replace the spaces and fill in a "." Where it says dot! You know the drill, it's not calculus, its elementary math, lol!****

**Dedication: This story is published on Veteran's Day 2009 (November 11****th****, 2009). This is a tribute to all of the soldier's in times past, present, and future that selflessly put their lives in danger every day to keep the rest of us safe and free. To all those who have fought and survived – THANK YOU for everything you have done and sacrificed! For those soldiers have gave it their all and paid the ultimate sacrifice, you will never be forgotten. You have kept our country free and safe. THANK YOU! You selfless men and women, I respect you greatly…**

_(Emmett's PoV)_

It had been a year since I last saw my brother. I had been terrified that he would never return home, much like my eldest brother Masen. Four months prior to Edward's deployment, my brother Masen was killed by a roadside bomb. He was only twenty-two. Masen's death had devastated my family. He had been in Iraq and was due home in three weeks… However, it was Edward's news that he was being deployed that had crippled my parents. Only two months after Masen's death, Edward had received the news. He was set to leave eight weeks later. A few weeks after Masen's death, Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan had given birth to their daughter. She was named after, in respect, for our lost brother. Her name was Karee Masyn Cullen. She was only three months old when Edward left for Afghanistan. Now, thirteen months later, Karee was sixteen months old and about to be reunited with her father.

Today was an exciting day for my family and me. Three days ago, we finally received a call from Edward. For the past five months we hadn't heard a word from him, not a drop of news. To say were growing anxious was an understatement. Having lost our brother to war a year ago, not hearing from Edward for five months was petrifying. My parents feared the worst. To be honest, so did the rest of us. Poor Bella was going insane with worry. We feared that Edward had been killed or taken prisoner. My father, Carlisle, had contacted the deployment office at Edward's base. The commander, Colonel Spencer Simmons had no answer for us. He said discreetly, not giving out detailed information, that where Edward was stationed in Afghanistan there was heavy fighting and moving going on. He told us not to worry, that Edward was probably distracted with little time to do anything but sleep and work. That was five weeks prior to our unexpected phone call from Edward. Dad had answered the phone. My whole family, Bella and Karee included, were home at the time.

"_Hello, Cullen residence. Carlisle speaking." I hadn't heard the other person speaking but I heard dad sigh, "Oh, Edward, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, son." Then he turned the speaker on. "You're on speaker, Edward."_

"_Hey everyone."_

_Everyone mumbled a hello and told him how glad they were to be speaking to him._

"_Edward, what happened? Why haven't we heard from you in five months?" Bella asked hysterically._

"_I didn't want to worry you."_

"_I don't like the sound of that, Edward," my mother responded._

"_Before you guys fret just know I am recovering and doing much better than I was a month ago."_

_I heard everyone take a collective breath and held it in, myself included._

_Edward took a deep breath and sighed, "I was shot multiple times during a sneak attack."_

"_My baby!" My mother gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, as tears began to fall._

_Bella was sobbing silently. My mother gathered her in her arms while my father comforted my sister Alice. I was numb… frozen._

"_What happened, son?" My father asked as he regained composure._

"_We were staked out in an abandoned building across from an orphanage that we were protecting. The man in our unit who was keeping vigil was taken out with a silencer. Then all hell broke loose. I and one other were the only ones to survive. Six others were killed. My buddy who survived, he lost his leg and can no longer speak. He was sent home last month. It would have been sooner but he tried to commit suicide and failed."_

"_Edward you didn't… try to kill yourself either, did you?"_

"_Of course not, dad!" Edward exclaimed, out raged._

"_I'm sorry but I had to ask. When did this occur?"_

"_Five months ago."_

"_Why are you now just being sent home? What were your injuries, Edward? Only severe injuries would keep you held in an overseas hospital for that long of duration."_

_My father was in doctor mode. Not that I could blame him, another son of his was injured in the war against terrorism. His mind was probably on overload with fear, concern, and relief._

"_I got one bullet in the chest. It tore some muscles. Therapy's helped a lot. Another bullet grazed my head but that only required stitches. But, a bullet shattered a vertebra e in my back. I can't walk, dad. I've been in physical therapy for my back for three and half months now. They had to wait until my back healed up. Nothing's working."_

_I heard my brother's voice choke as a sob he'd held in escaped._

_My mother, Bella, and Alice were unable to speak due to their tears. I still felt numb. Staying silent, I gazed into my father's eyes and saw him struggling internally. His son was paralyzed. _

"_You just need to come home to your family. Once you're around everyone again, I think we'll be able to help you. Don't give up now, son."_

_Edward was silent for a moment before sighing, "I'll see you in three days."_

"_Get some rest, Edward. I know you still need it."_

_My father hung up as my brother's grim news settled in._

Now, here we were, standing together with bated breath as we waited for the plane to open its doors. Another few minutes passed before the plane door opened and a ramp lowered to the ground. That was when I saw him. The hero I hadn't seen in thirteen months. He was seated in a wheel chair with a blanket covering his legs. He was dressed in his soldier's uniform looking as spectacular as ever. A fellow soldier stood behind the chair as he pushed by brother down the ramp. My numbness wore off as I ran and reached my brother at the bottom of the ramp. The other soldier nodded at me as he stepped away. Edward gazed at me timidly.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, no longer able to hold back, and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I could feel the sobs as my body shook. The tears were dripping on my brother's collar. I felt his arms tighten around my back. "I knew you'd come back. I knew you'd keep your promise."

Edward didn't meet my eyes as he spoke, but his lips slightly curved upward, "Did you keep my baby polished?"

I grinned. He was talking about his silver Volvo that I had promised to keep in tip top condition while he was away. "I sure did. I go for my license in two weeks."

"Scary thought, my baby brother driving." He let a shiver take over his body jokingly. I saw his expression go from amusement to desolation. "My gift to you for taking care of my baby is the Volvo itself."

"What?"

He looked down and jerked his hand indicating his legs, "It's not like I can drive her anymore. I'm useless."

"Edward, I can't," I started but he interrupted me.

"Emmett, we have to move now. The others would like to leave the plane and go see their families as well."

I smiled and nodded, heading to the back of his chair. I watched as his head dropped, due to the humiliation I knew he was feeling, though he had no reason to. He was a hero.

"I'm sorry you have to push me home," my brother replied dismally.

I shook my head and placed by hand on his shoulder, smiling. He raised his head to look at me and I said while shaking my head, "Hey, this is what brothers are for." Then I pushed his wheelchair over to the rest of our family.

_**A/N: This is just a small snippet of the story. It's a prologue/introduction. In chapters to come, we will see the past, Edward in the war, and then Edward at home trying to overcome his injury. This story goes out to all those soldiers who have fought over in Iraq and Afghanistan. My promise to you: I WILL DO MY BEST TO DO THIS STORY/TOPIC JUSTICE!**_

****Please note, this story will most likely have monthly updates, due to the fact that I want to get my facts straight. Like I said, I want to do this story justice. So I hope you'll bear with me and stand by me over these next couple of months. But who knows – updates could come quicker, especially with Christmas break right around the corner! But you know college life, it kills you. HAHA!****

**Like it? Hate it? Want more? Love the banner?**

***Let me know in your REVIEW! They motivate me!***


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
